Handwara incident
This page was deleted from wikipedia by pro-india nationalist admins (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Articles_for_deletion/Handwara_incident) he Handwara firing incident refers to the death of civilians due to firing of the Indian security personnel in the Handwara city of Jammu and Kashmir state which occurred on 12 April 2016 and the subsequent clashes between protesters and security forces.1 Contents hide * 1Incident * 2Aftermath * 3Reactions ** 3.1India * 4References Incidentsource On 12 April 2016, in the Handwara town of Kupwara district of Indian state of Jammu and Kashmir, a girl student was allegedly molested by army personnel from 21 Rashtriya Rifles. Protesting at the incident, protesters allegedly pelted stone. The mob also ransacked the army bunker in Handwara Chowk and tried to put it on fire. The army retaliated by firing in which two civilians named Iqbal Ahmad and Nayeem Bhatt were killed. At least six civilians were also injured.23 One of the victims Nayeem Bhatt had participated in the India U19 cricket camp, and was the first player to be selected from the Kupwara region. Bhatt reportedly stopped at the protest incident to take a photograph with his mobile phone.4 The second victim Iqbal was declared dead when he was admitted to a hospital.5 Aftermathsource The Indian Army released a statement along with a video of the girl who was allegedly misbehaved with. In the video the girl denies any misbehaviour by army personnel in Handwara on 12 April 2016.1 People protested over the incident in various parts of the Kashmir valley. Four civilians were injured when security forces fired on protesters pelting stones at the army camp of Natnusa. As of 19 April five people died when forces fired upon protesters in Handwara.6Though an FIR was registered against the army in the Handwara police station, Rajeev Ranjan, the District Development Commissioner Kupwara said that there were conflicting information about whether the police or the army started the fire.7 Restrictions were imposed in some parts of the valley and mobile internet services were also suspended.8 On 19 April, the mobile internet services were restored and restrictions were lifted from some parts of the valley.9 Reactionssource Indiasource * Chief minister Mehbooba Mufti said that the victims' family would be compensated. She also said that actions will be taken against "those who were involved".7 She also stated that civilians should not be harmed while implementing "law and order".10 * Separatist groups in Jammu and Kashmir declared a general strike on 13 April. Syed Ali Shah Geelani, the leader of the Hurriyat Conference declared it as "state terrorism at its peak". Jammu and Kashmir Liberation Front chairman Yasin Malik said that the incident showed the "brutal face of Indian government".11 Sikh organization Dal Khalsa said that Jammu and Kashmir government whether led by National Conference or People's Democratic Party had surrendered their "moral and constitutional authority" to Indian government.12 * Commander of the Northern Command General DS Hooda said that the incident was "highly regrettable".13 Army issued a statement saying that the army "regrets the unfortunate loss of life".214 * Minister of Parliament from Bihar Pappu Yadav denounced the killings and said that he would raise the issue at the Indian parliament.12 * The Jamaat-e-Islami Kashmir expressed their "deep concern and anguish" over the incident. They said that such use of force was continuing from 1947 and gained momentum after the insurgency in the nineties.15 References 1. Ashiq, Peerzada (2016-04-13). "'Police role in Handwara firing will be probed'". The Hindu. ISSN 0971-751X. Retrieved 2018-07-04. 2. ↑ Jump up to:2.0 2.1 "J&K: Two Protesters Killed in Firing By Security Forces in Handwara". IBN Live. Archived from the original on 15 April 2016. Retrieved 18 April 2016. 3. Jump up↑ "2 youth killed in Army firing in Handwara, several injured". Daily Excelsior. Archived from the original on 18 April 2016. Retrieved 18 April 2016. 4. Jump up↑ "Young Cricketer Killed in Kashmir's Handwara Had Stopped To Take A Photo". NDTV. Archived from the original on 18 April 2016. Retrieved 18 April 2016. 5. Jump up↑ "J&K: Protests over alleged molestation attempt by soldier in Handwara; 2 killed in Army firing". IBN Times. Archived from the original on 16 April 2016. Retrieved 18 April 2016. 6. Jump up↑ "19-year-old Arif Hussain fifth to die in protests that started in Handwara". Indian Express. Archived from the original on 18 April 2016. Retrieved 18 April 2016. 7. ↑ Jump up to:7.0 7.1 "'Police role in Handwara firing will be probed'". The Hindu. Archived from the original on 4 July 2018. Retrieved 18 April 2016. 8. Jump up↑ "Handwara fallout: Mobile internet suspended in several areas of Kashmir". Indian Express. Archived from the original on 18 April 2016. Retrieved 18 April 2016. 9. Jump up↑ "Mobile internet services restored in Kashmir, curfew restrictions lifted for three hours". First Post. Archived from the original on 21 April 2016. Retrieved 18 April 2016. 10. Jump up↑ "Civilian killings unacceptable, says Mehbooba in Kupwara". Greater Kashmir. 16 April 2016. Archived from the original on 17 April 2016. Retrieved 18 April 2016. 11. Jump up↑ "Front Page Separatists call for strike against Handwara killings". Kashmir Times. Archived from the original on 24 April 2016. Retrieved 18 April 2016. 12. ↑ Jump up to:12.0 12.1 "Dal Khalsa, Bihar MP denounce Handwara killings". Kashmir Media Service. 2016-04-14. Archived from the originalon 23 April 2016. Retrieved 18 April 2016. 13. Jump up↑ Raafi, Muhammad (13 April 2016). "Handwara Killings: Gen DS Hooda Visits Town". Kashmir Life. Archived from the original on 15 April 2016. Retrieved 18 April 2016. 14. Jump up↑ "Handwara incident highly regrettable, says Lt General D S Hooda". Indian Express. 13 April 2016. Archived from the original on 16 October 2016. 15. Jump up↑ "Handwara killings part of state sponsored terrorism: Jama'at-e-Islami". Kashmir Watch. 13 April 2016. Archived from the original on 19 April 2016. Retrieved 14 April 2016. Categories: · Wikipedia articles with possible conflicts of interest from July 2018 · Articles with invalid date parameter in template · Accuracy disputes from July 2018 · All accuracy disputes · Human rights abuses in Jammu and Kashmir Category:News